Kill la Kill X Sonic Crossover 2: Metal Rising
by Inverseman
Summary: The Ultimate Life Forms team up again to face a new threat. Will they be able to work together and learn the true power of teamwork in time to save the world yet again? It's the sequel to the crossover nobody wanted. The second entry in the Kill la Kill X Sonic trilogy.


**The Epic Sequel - Metal Rising**

In a secret base where it's very dark.

"it is time. for metal rising" said a silhouette that looked almost like Metal Sonic.

After defeating Hououmaru in the OVA and then Fiber Hazard Ragyou, Ryuuko and Shadow and Senketsu became heroes and were riding theyre motorcycles one day Mako came by on her dads van with a letter.

"HeyRyuukoandShadowyouguysshouldlookatthis!"

It was a letter from Doctor Eggman. "Dear Sonic Heroes. Guess what Sonic Heroes? I've finally developed the ultimate weapon. In three days I'll conquer the world! Think you can stop me? Sincerely, Doctor Eggman"

Ryuuko, Shadow, and Mako then made a team called Team Kill la Dark and began a new adventure.

* * *

><p>But then Eggman Robots attacked powered up with Life Fibers.<p>

"Hey I thought we destroyed these guys" said Shadow

"They must have come back somehow but i dont care i will destroy them life fiber synchronize!" said Ryuuko.

"No watch out ryuuko its two dangerus!" said Senketsu

The Egg Pawns were even stronger this time because they were perfectly fused with the new artifishul Mecha Life Fibers and on there eyes u saw words that sayed:

"LIFE FIBER MECHANIZE"

And they transformed just like Ryuuko. Now the Eggman robots attacked 10x stronger than before and Ryuuko got a lot of damage so Shadow had to save her with Chaos Control.

"That was close" sed Senketsu.  
>"How did I lose?", said Ryuuko, she looked sad.<p>

"I dont no. We have to investigate and train" said Shadow

"YeahTheyWereLuckyThisTimeButIm100%Sure RyuukoWillGetSuperDuperStrongAndBeatEveryoneUpAnd..." yelled Mako.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Satsuki was at her college dining hall having tea time. She was listening to a report from Hououmaru who said she saw a mistearius hacker haxed into the abandoned REVOCS databases.<p>

"The haxer didnt stealed nothing but u shud b carefull lady satsuki"

She was listening until someone interrupted her. It was Sonic eating chili dogs.

"Sonic what r u doing hear? im tring to injoy my tee n ur chili dawgs r 2 messy"

"Relax Satsuki, while I was running I found this note" and he shwoed her Eggman's letter.

"Satsuki, I had Tails track down Eggman so I know where Eggman's base is. Its not teatime anymoar its time to party! Let's go!"

"Indeed. We'll beat him and have time 2 spare 4 tea and chili dogs." and the two ran off to Eggman's base to go defeat him.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in a juice bar. Tsumugu and Mikisugi were drinkng juice and feeling sad.<p>

"y dozent nudist beach has any munny?" cried Mikisugi. He was so sad that his weewee didnt sparkle.

"its becuz nobuddy wants to hire nudists" said Tusmugu and he drank another glass of appul juice.

Nex 2 dem also feeling sad was Team Chaotix drinking appul juice. They also had no munny to. But then there came a mystereeus fone call on Vector's sellphone.

"I want you to destroy Eggmans robots and infilltrait his sekret bace. if u can get past my robots i mean eggmans robot and get to da core i will pay u a lotta munnyz"

"Ok now we will b rich" said Vector and there were $ signs in his eyes and Charmy's eyes two.

"Hm sownds suspishus" said Espio

But Mikisugi and Tsumugu were eevzdropping on dem and said, "Hey we should team up!"

"NO WAY then we hafta share da munny!" said Vector

"Go find ur own misshun" said Charmy.

"But u'll need our help becuz the Egg Fibers are now fused with Mecha Life Fibers, they are now super strong" said Tsumugu

But Vector and Charmy did not listen and they went outside to fighted them and got beated very badly by Eggman robots.

"Now du u want our help only if u shar da munny?" asked Mikisugi and his weewee sparkled.

"OK We are Team Naked Chaotix. And i kno the 1st place we should look for our 1st mission" said Vector. But theyre levels wer boring.

* * *

><p>Satsuki's Four Devas met up and they saw Satsuki had not been around lately and the Eggman robots were getting stronger and mroe organize.<p>

"Satsuki told us to meet hear" said Sanageyama.

"And Satsuki is never l8" said Gamagoori

"If my calculayshuns are correkt Eggman Egg Fiber attacks r on da rize" Inumuta added.

"So wat r u guyz waiting four? we gotta go find her!" said Jakuzure and the four became a team called Team Four Devas.

Sanageyama had speed with his kendo. Jakuzure had fly because her Ultima Uniform let her fly. And Gamagoori had power because he was strong. Inumuta was the tutorial guy but way better than Omochao.

* * *

><p>Team Four Devas ran around beating up Eggman robot storm to try and find Satsuki but along the way they seeed some familur enemys with Eggman. It was the Phantom Four Devas they beat up in the OVA and they had Satsuki captured!<p>

"Plz save mii" said Satsuki.

"MUAHAHAHA. YOURE NOT GOING ANYWHER" laffed Eggman.

"Hey what gives? i thought we defeeted u!" said Jakuzure

"Yes but now wer back n stronger to thanks to Eggman! Lets fight!" said Phantom Jakuzure.

The Phantom Devas were even stronger too because they also did Life Fiber Mechanize and they were completely robotisized too.

"Are they... Robots?" said Sanageyama.

"Indeed. They are now Metal Phantom Devas. There power has become increased 9999999% stronger!"

"We only stand a chance if we team up!" yelled Gamagoori.

even dough the Phantom Devas got super strong the real Four Devas used the powers of there Ultima Uniforms with teamwork to attack for super-effective damage.

Sanageyama used his shinai lawnchairs to shoot Phantom Jakuzue from the sky with tornados made out of swords.

"BLADE REGALIA GREEN TORNADO"

Jakuzure flew all around and blasted Phantom Gamagoori who could not reach her with her classical Beytoven muzik.

"SYMPHONY REGALIA SONIC SHOOT"

Gamagoori tangled Phantom Sanageyama up and smashed him with a giant earthquake he coudnt run away frum.

"SHACKLE REGALIA EGO DUNK"

"OH NO THEYRE TOO STRONG WE CANT WIN" And they exploded into robot pieces and microchips.

"HOW COULD MY NEW SERVANTS LOSE?" shouted Eggman and he explod too.

"Did we overdo it?" said Gamagoori

"No. These were just robots and that was a robot dummy Eggman" x-plained Inumuta until Satsuki interrupted him.

"There's no time to waste, my loyal comrades. Eggman has captured Sonic! we gotta save him!"

So they all ran to chase Eggman's fortress.

* * *

><p>Ryuuko was watching the battle on TV.<p>

"Everyones power level is increasing. I need to get stronger too if I wanna stand a chance against the bad guys"

"Ryuuko I think it'd be a good idea if you learned Chaos Control" said Shadow.

"Yeah, how do I learn it?", said Ryuuko

"You have to train to learn it I got a Chaos Emerald from Tails so we must go to the Chaos Shrine so you can begin training"

* * *

><p>So Ryuuko and Shadow rode their motorcycles up the mountains of Angel Island to the chaos shrine where Shadow taught Ryuuko the special chaos training. She did pushups and situps and chinups and carried lots of heavy rocks all day and Shadow said no breaks.<p>

"That training was really hard", said Ryuuko sweating.

"Its not ovur yet. Ryuuko u must meditate her on the island holding the Chaos Emerald and say:

_The Servers are the Seven Chaos. _

_Chaos is power. Power is enriched by the heart. _

_The Controller is the one who unifies the Chaos_" said Shadow

"ok" said Ryuuko

But then it got boring and even harder and after a few days Ryuuko got very angry.

"Hey Shadow when will I get to stop time or use a chaos spear? I wanna do it now. This is boring."

"No Ryuuko your not ready yet. Your two impatient and cannot calm urself"

"No Shadow I am ready teach me how to use Chaos Control now"

"u still ned training"

"no way, i can learn chaos control all by myself. I don't need u im outta here"

And Ryuuko got on her motorcycle and left but Shadow and Senketsu said "NO!"

And Mako got sad and began cring tears.

"We cant cry nao Mako. We gotta mission to complet" said Shadow

* * *

><p>Ryuuko was super duper mad and was just looking for fights but she got really beatup becuz she was just a lone. she wandered until she saw Tails and Knuckles in a battle. They were fighting the Tails Doll and Metal Knuckles! And they were getting damaged because they wer sinkronized wwith Mecha Life Fibers too!<p>

"Oh no! My fists arnt strong enuff", said Knuckles

"We're missing a Speed-type from our team so our teamwork isnt compleet where is Sonic?" x-planed Tails.

"Maybe i can help?" Ryuuko rided her motorcycle into the airs jumped off and did a backflip and landed and slashed both Metal Knuckles and Tails Doll. Ryuuko was so fast she did it in 0.000000000001 seconds.

"OK! Now we have Speed, Fly, and Power" sayed Tails.

"R U redy 4 the Team Blast?" axed Knuckles

"Just watch me! BLAST AWAY!" said Ryuuko.

And they did SONIC OVERDRIVE! Where Ryuuko and Tails made a lightning tornado and Knuckles dived into the tornado and spun around with Ryuuko and Tails and threw them so fast they were on fire at the enemyz. So it was super strong enough to defeat them.

But then the Tails Doll wasn't dun yet and did Life Fiber Mechanize and ABZORBED Metal Knuckles with his Mecha Life Fibers to become stronger than he already wuz.

"He thinks hes so strong? We'll show him outta my way!" yelled Ryuuko. And they did the OVERDRIVE ATTACK to attack him over and over until he was destroyed in2 peeses.

"ThanQ Ryuuko we couldn't have beated them w/o u" said Tails.

"Anything i can due 2 help. But wheres Sonic?" said Ryuuko.

* * *

><p>Then suddenly Team Naked Chaotix came in with Sonic!<p>

"Sorry im l8 guys i was at a chili dog eating contest. i got there rite on time but they never started the contest"

"And then we found some Egg Fibers with my ninjutsu and saw it was a trap", said Espio

"Whoever set this trap wasnt tring to kill Sonic becuz they knew he would win. they were just tring to slow him down 2 buy tiem", said Mikisugi and he weewee sparkled

"ure rite dat plan sounds 2 smart 4 Eggman... Ryuuko, we must hurry! B4 its 2 late!" said Senketsu.

Then Team Sonic, Team Naked Chaotix, and Ryuuko ran off to chase Eggman. And they fought a lot of bad guys along the way.

* * *

><p>"Hey Sonic, can i axe u a questshun?" axed Ryuuko near a campfire<p>

"Shure" sayed Sonic and he was eating chili dogs

"y is Shadow so meen? Chaos Power trainings is so hard" Ryuuko said.

"i think its becuz u ned 2 twerk as a teem. U cant be a lone. butt u can du anything when you're a team"

"i c... Thx Sanic"

"Hey no problem! anytiem Ryuuko!" sayed Sonic and they both had dinner of chili doggs.

* * *

><p>Team Four Devas got to the Egg Fleet 1st but it was stronger this time because all the ships had mecha life fiber powerups.<p>

"Hey shudnt we weight 4 da other Teams?" asked Sanageyama.

"Indeedd we can use all the help we can get. Akording 2 my datas we can use all owr power if we bee a team"

"Nah. I stole the Kuro (kuro means dark in Japanese) Blades in order to dee-feat the Badniks' Life Fiber Mechanize. They won't stand a chance when we use Eggmans own wepon against him!"

"OK! YES LADY SATSUKI"

They fought on top the Egg Fleet which transformed into spaceships so now it can go into space 2 becum the real Final Fortress.

* * *

><p>Ryuuko and Team Sonic got aboard the missile launching at the Metal Harbor at the last second for an EXTREME 2000 point bonus and went into space. Team Naked Chaotix went off to finish their mission and Shadow and Mako took a GUN rocket to infiltr8 the base.<p>

"Good thing we have Team Four Devas leading the attack, and I heard that Team Sonic and Team Naked Chaotix r on there whey" said Shadow

"But what about Ryuuko?" asked Mako

"if she wants 2 help she shud b hear but i dont kare", replied Shadow and he was holding the Chaos Emeralds looking at them.

Then a lite shoned on Mako.

"Shadow u r wrong i kno u care becuz u r ryuuko's friend and i am ryuuko's friend too and i am only friends with people who care about there friends becuz thats what friends r 4 and mako knowz that ryuuko is shadows friend and shadow is ryuukos friend so everybody is friends so u care and everybody cares even when ur mad and i kno u get mad alot moar than mii but u still r nice almost as nice as when my mommy makes croquettes from real meat and not mystery meet"

"Hmph. Maybe ure rite", said Shadow and then they found something super important.  
>"Damn" sayed Shadow and they saw Satsuki captured in the deep core.<p>

"We gotta tell Team Four Devas right away like right now!" said Mako.

* * *

><p>Gamagoori ripped open the doors.<p>

"Eggman! Wer here 2 fight!" said Gamagoori but they didn't see any1...

And then Satsuki transformed and attacked Team Four Devas

"Hey! Satsuki what's the big idea?" said Jakuzure. Satsuki was about the deal the last hit but then Shadow, Mako, and Satsuki jumped in and did a team attack

"So. ive finally found you faker" said Satsuki

"No way! TWO SATSUKIS?" said Team Four Devas but b4 anything cud heppen the lites turned off and back on with the two Satsukis clashing.

"Oh no which Satsuki is real and which is faker hwo do we figure it out Inumuta ur super smart can u use your Ultima Uniform's powers please?" said Mako

"i wish i could but the fake satsuki is hacking my probe regalia with a computer virus i need to download more RAM"

"Leave it to me!" It was Sonic and he came with Ryuuko and Team Naked Chaotix.

"I know just how to find the real Satsuki and who is faker!"

Then Sonic took two chili dog and threw them at the two Satsukis.

One of them dodged but the other did not. The one that dodged said "Ew. Gross. How unsofisticated." but the other Satsuki let the chili dog sauce hit her.

"Nice! Only the real Satsuki would react liek that!" said Sonic.

"Alright! Now we can alwayz know who the faker is becuz her klothes r durty" said Tails

* * *

><p>"So now u kno who i am i dont need this disguyz anymoar", and it wasn't Satsuki but it was the Phantom Satsuki but she was different this tiem.<p>

"That's right with my new ally I made myself a stronger robot than b4 I am now METAL SATSUKI"

Everyone tried to attack her but they were 2 slow becaus Metal Satsuki analized the battle data and dodged even faster.

"How predictable. i copyed ur battle moves and chaos powers when i waz watching you guys. If u wanna stop me. Find me in the real core" and she warped away laffing.

"How did she get to the next power level? My fists couldnt land a skratch on her" axed Knuckles.

"I know who nose" said Vector and then Espio and Tsumugu broght in Dr. Eggman tied up.

"Metal Satsuki has teemed up with Metal Sonic" said Dr. Eggman.

"NO WAY" said everyone else.

"He haxxed REVOCS and studyd life fibers 2 maek Mecha Life Fibers becum super stronger than everyone combined. how u can win?"

"with the superpower of teamwork!" said Sonic.

"But we're going to need a plan. Everyone let's find a way to get to the core and-" Shadow was interrupted.

"outta my way everyone im going 2 beat up metal satsuki and metal sonic" yelled Ryuuko.

"W8 Ryuuko! We have 2 maek plan!" said Shadow.

"No theirs no thyme. i'll be back and defeat Metal Sonic"

"Don't go Ryuuko" said everyone but they wer 2 late.

* * *

><p>Ryuuko powered up with Life Fiber Synchronize and started beating up the powered up Ultima Shadow Androids to get to the core and she finally did and saw Metal Satsuki and Metal Sonic who turned into Neo Metal Sonic.<p>

"PROGRAM SET 1V1 ME M8 BATTLE MODE. INGAGE."

Ryuuko had a battle with Metal Satsuki and she was wining but it was two easy and then when she was about to use her final attack, she was captured in a space tube.

"HAHAHA U FELL 4 MY TRAP" said Metal Sonic. And everyone else caought up and said "Oh no!"

"Ryuuko NOOOOO!" And Mako threw a Chaos Emerald 2 Ryuuko in the space tube but then before Shadow could stop him Metal Sonic launched the space tube.

"Goodbye Ryuuko Matoi. Muahahaha" insults Metal Sonic

"DAMN YOU!1!" said Shadow.

Ryuuko was falling to earth in space kapsul.

"I only have one chance..."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Metal Sonic was laughing evil, "now with Ryuuko gone i can show u newest creations"<p>

And then there was a new robot that looked like Ryuuko but it was not Ryuuko but a robot named METAL RYUUKO.

"Hahaha. i haev all Ryuukos powers AND Life Fiber Synchronize two from Mecha Life Fibers!"

And then Metal Ryuuko started battling everyone but she was super strong and everyone was losing.

Meanwhile in the space capsul Ryuuko was thinking.

"i ned 2 b clam & fokus

_The servers are the Seven Chaos_

_Chaos is Power. Power is enriched by the Heart._

_The controller is the one who unifies the Chaos._

CHAOS CONTROL!"

And then a big flash happen and Ryuuko did Chaos Control and warped.

* * *

><p>Metal Ryuuko was about to do her super attack but suddenly Ryuuko appeared and stopped her with her sword and every1 was happy.<p>

"THATS IMPOSSABIL!" yell Metal Ryuuko.

"i think i just did Chaos Control Shadow... im sorry i didnt kno u wer rite. i had to learn the REAL power 2 lrn Chaos power" said Ryuko

"Ryuuko im sorry 2. i was 2 mean sumtimez" replyd Shadow.

Then the two did a hi5 and Ryuuko had a battle with Metal Ryuuko and they were tied but then Senketsu told Ryuuko,

"I learned a new super attack. r u rdy?"

Then Senketsu glowed with Chaos Power and he used a new mode called CHAOS SYNCHRONIZATION and Ryuuko glowed red.

"Ryuuko ur sword can do new attack too when u go Chaos Synchronization Mode" said Senketsu

"Let's do it! Playtime is over! CHAOS SLASH!"

Ryuuko's scissor swords became super red and slashed Metal Ryuuko with and xplosions.

"SHES TWO STRONK. WE NED 2 USE OUR ULTIMATE WEAPON" said Metal Ryuuko and she and Metal Satsuki and Metal Sonic went into an escape pod and try to run away

"UR NOT GETTING A WAY!" evrybuddy sayed

"HAHAHA yes we r. Metal Phantom Devas atack dem!" commanded Metal Satsuki.

* * *

><p>Then the Metal Phantom Devas attack but the REAL Four Devas challenged them so they fought<p>

Inumuta said, "i c. the Gauge is filled MAXIMUM Lets get 'em w/ our new TEAM BLAST"

First Jakuzure blasted Moat's art music at the bad guys so they could not move and second Gamagoori used his tapes to tie up the Metal Phantom Devas and third Sanageyama cut them up with lots of swords and then so Inumuta could analize their weaknesses with his probes.

Finally since they no the weeknisses the super mega attack they did called, "FURIOUS FOUR FLURRY!" they all attack at once and hit the Metal Phantom Devas 4 mega damage and they wer defeeted.

"Damn. That damn Metal Satsuki, Metal Sonic, and Metal Ryuuko got away. Damn! Where did they go?" said Ryuuko.

Then came a radio massage frum Vector.

"i found the computer room b4 they could deleet da data so i kno where theyre going using the tracking divice and Google Maps. Thir heded 2 Honnouji Academy!"

"But Honnouji Academy is kill so y go dere?" said Sonic.

"W8... i kno y. We must hurri!" said Satsuki. And every1 went 2 an escap pod 2 chase dem.

* * *

><p>Metal Sonic, Metal Satsuki, and Metal Ryuuko went 2 ocean where Honnouji Academy used to be and they were evil laughing.<p>

"They'll be hear any min but now i can begin my ultimate technike u 2 hold dem off while i transform" Then Metal Sonic dove deep into the ocean.

"ok u fakers time to fight!" said Ryuuko

"Give up ur not going 2 stand a chance" said Shadow.

"thats wut u think!" said Metal Satsuki and Metal Ryuuko.

LIFE FIBER MECHANIZE

"Sonic, Shadow, use your Ultima Uniforms too and turn into Ultima Sonic and Ultima Shadow. We'll show them what real power looks like", said Senketsu.

LIFE FIBER SYNCHRONIZE

LIFE FIBER OVERRIDE

Then they had a boss battle. Metal Satsuki fought Satsuki and Sonic while Metal Ryuuko fought Ryuuko and Shadow and they were winning. The robots swords were super fast so u cant dodje and super strong so evenif u block u still take lots of damage.

"Their to fast!" said Ryuuko.

"Then we gotta go faster" said Satsuki

"Hey Shadow, i know how to go fast lets teech these girls the Light Speed Attack", said Sonic.

"Heh. Good idea." said Shadow

Sonic and Shadow did a Spin Dash to absorb Ancient Light and some of it flowed into Senketsu and Junketsu while Ryuuko and Satsuki blocked the attacks.

"I feel the super power making me stronger", said Senketsu.

"THERE'S NO TIME TO PLAY GAMES! VANISH!"

The four of them went super fast and attacked Metal Ryuuko and Metal Satsuki from both sides 10000000 times so they cant block.

* * *

><p>"NO! HOW CAN WE LOST?!" said Metal Satsuki and Metal Ryuuko.<p>

"Heh. Give up?" said Sonic.

"Wait... Where is Metal Sonic?!" said Satsuki.

"OH NO! we 4got abbot him!1" every1 said.

Then Metal Sonic came back with the remains of Honnouji Academy and started to combine with it as Mecha Life Fibers string sewed him together so he become a giant metal red white and black dragon called HONNOUJI METAL OVERLORD

"POWER. I NEED ABSORB ALL THE POWERS" screamed Metal Sonic and he absorbed Metal Ryuuko and Metal Satsuki and they became a gianter masheen dragon wif 3 heads. On the screen the boss name spells METAL FIBER OVERLORD.

"HAHAHA U CANT DEFEET US!1!", said the Metal Fiber Overlord

"they thinking thats teamwork? No way! We'll show them!" said Sonic

"HereTakeTheseChaosEmeraldsSoUCanUseUrSuperpowersAndGoSuperFormRightNowYouCanDoIt!1!1!"said Mako and she toss Chaos Emeralds at them so they can go super.

Senketsu and Junketsu become CHAOS SENKETSU HAUTE COUTURE and CHAOS JUNKETSU HAUTE COUTURE and then Sonic and Shadow becam HYPER ULTIMA SONIC and HYPER ULTIMA SHADOW and flew above the sky.

* * *

><p>The Metal Fiber Overlord took airships and threw them at the Heroes but they dodged them with the Quick Step ability but then the Metal Fiber Overlord was faster and slashed all four of them with his 100 claws for 9999HP damage.<p>

"Their too steps ahead of us" said Ryuuko

"Then we need 2 b 3" said Satsuki

"HERE WE GOOOO! I'll use a Sonic Wind" said Sonic

"And I'll combine it to make" said Satsuki who was about to use a fusion attack

"SONIC GALEFORCE!" said they yelled together

Sonic Galeforce is a combo attack that is like Sonic Wind but it also makes the users and their friends really really fast so fast they can take another turn before the enemys do.

"looks liek u ben praktsing" said Shadow

"Now is chance!" said Senketsu

THen they moved so fast that you saw clones of them like Naruto Shadow Clones but they werent cuz they were so fast they were Speed Clones. The Metal Fiber Overlrod was slashed.

"NOOOO. WE DID NOT SEE THIS IN OUR DATA. HOW ABOUT THIS?

C/: program: system32/Windows/internetexplorere/run: ChaosControl exe"

"Well use a Chaos Control back and negate it wait y isnt it working?" said Shadow

Because Metal Fiber Overlord used his hax powers to cancel Shadow's Chaos Control so they were all frozen.

* * *

><p>"TIEM 2 FINISH U ONES AND 4 ALL. U WILL RUN OUT OF RINGS AND DIE"<p>

"THeres only one way breaking this! Senketsu we need to do it!" said Ryuuko

"u got dis Ryuuko" said SHadow.

"CHAOS SYNCHRONIZATION!1!one!1!ONE!" Ryuuko and Senketsu glowed shining red and counter hacked Metal Fiber Overlord's ChaosControl exe

"Senketsu r u feeling CHAOS POWER?" axed Ryuuko.

"Yes Ryuuko we can beat him now lets unfreez Sonic and Satsuki" said Senketsu and the power of Chaos Synchronization spread to them so they powered up too and glowed blue.

"Nice! Thx Shadow and Ryuuko. Let's finish this creep with a TEAM BLAST!" said Sonic.

"NOOOO MY ULTIMATE POWER WAS COPIED?!" said Metal Sonic.

Then Ryuuko and Shadow made a giant red energy scissor blade and Sastsuki and Sonic made a giant blue energy scissor blade

"CHAOS INFERNO OVERDRIVE TWIN SABERS!"

Metal Fiber Overlord was cut in halfs and destroyed.

* * *

><p>"BUT U R JUS FAKERS! HOW COULD THIS HEPPEN?" said Metal Sonic.<p>

"IMPOSIBIL BEATED BY TWO ROBOTS?" said Metal Ryuuko

"NOOOOOO I AM METAL SATSUKI. I AM THE REAL SATSUKI" said Metal Satsuki and they all got killed.

"Thats cuz wer SONIC HEROES" said Sonic adn they all went home as heroes.

"OMGThatWasREALTeamworkRyuukoI'mSoHappyOhAndYouTooSonicAndShadowAndSatsukiAndSenketsu." said Mako.

Tails then said, "Because the bad guys were beated that deactiv8d all the Mecha Life Fibers"

Then Team Naked Chaotix saw Eggman run away and they yelled, "HEY GET BAK HER W/ OUR MUNNY!"

"Ryuuko, Shadow, we savd day agen" said Senketsu.

"As I xpekted" said Shadow

"No bad guyz stand a chances when wer 2gether" said Ryuuko.

"now we can hav piece" said Satsuki

"AND chili dogs!" said Sonic.

"Thats not fancy enuff 4 mii. Hmph" said Satsuki.

and everybody laffed THE END.

**TO BE CONTINUED? IN THE LAST STORY**


End file.
